The Things We Do To Get What We Want
by TheClowchan
Summary: DA offices in Manhattan are partially destroyed by Ultron forcing Barba to work in less than ideal conditions. There has to be someone he has to talk to about this.


**Notes:** Idea came about because of a conversation with a friend and because of a Texts From Last Night Post

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything or characters from the show or film

 **Warnings:** Naughty language and sex is involved

 **Pairings:** Rafael Barba/Tony Stark

* * *

NYC was just recovering from attacks from Ultron. Many buildings and properties were damaged from his drones, including the DA offices in Manhattan. Rafael Barba was none too pleased about this situation as he had to work, temporarily, in what he considered very squalor conditions. The current room he was placed in was about a quarter of the size of his old one. No fireplace, no views of the city, and worst of all, no personal coffee machine. The one the building did offer was public and he was not a fan of that and he did not want to make his secretary, Carmen, get it for him. How he wished he could make coffee in peace as he worked on various cases in Manhattan. In his opinion, the reconstruction of the DA offices was taking too long. This thought repeated itself ad nauseum that he couldn't focus on his work and he had to do something about it. Rafael was not one to take such thoughtlessness like this lying down, but who could he talk to about this? He picked up that day's paper, which mentioned the attacks and who was restoring the city. He skimmed the rest of the paper that described random corporations and volunteers till he reached this section, " _Stark Industries is actively in charge of restoring New York City back to its previous self. The mayor spoke with Tony Stark, who promised to incorporate new and exciting tech to better protect the buildings and people in this fine city_." Rafael laid the paper down and knew exactly what he do next.

* * *

Cue in Tony Stark.

Nobody realised the amount of stress he was under. From being blamed for what happened in multiple cities including his home town, the guilt of creating Ultron and putting lives in danger, to constantly being in meetings on how to fix the mess he made. It was his guilt that drove him to make things better and being a perfectionist didn't help in his current predicament. He had drawn up multiple schematics for improved building materials and designs that could withstand a much larger attack, if such an occasion arose. On the outside, he looked calm, on the inside, he was on the brink of collapsing in on himself. He knew he had to relax, but deadlines and his need to perfect things prevented him from doing so.

A knock on a door distracted his worried mind for a moment. One of the secretary's head pops in, " _Mr. Stark, there is someone from the Manhattan District Attorneys Office here to see you. He says the matter is urgent_."

Typically, he would send lawyers away because he hated dealing with them but something told him not to. Tony sips a glass of whiskey, " _Urgent? Did he explain what or why?_ " She shrugs and he sighs, " _Send him in._ " He leans back in his chair, " _Let me guess. Manhattan has more legal stuff for me to sign._ "

Rafael smirks as walks in like he owned the place, " _Not exactly. Something different._ "

Tony cocks an eyebrow, sits up, and pours the other man a whiskey, " _I take it you drink the same, Mr. ?_ "

" _Rafael Barba_ ," Rafael laughs quietly, " _I do, but how did you know?_ "

Tony smiles, " _Just a good guesser; however, I am curious as to why an attorney like yourself is here?" He leans against the chair Rafael was sitting in. "How they managed to get someone so handsome to work for them?_ ," he thought to himself.

Rafael looks up at Tony, finishing his drink, " _I'm wondering when the DA offices in Manhattan will be finished? Currently working in an office that is not well suited for either my tastes or to handle the workload I am currently doing._ "

Honestly, Tony had no clue when his contractors would reach those buildings but he gave an answer he knew would annoy him, " _Oh, those? Not for another couple of months._ "

Rafael stands up, glaring at Tony , "A _y! A couple of months? It's already been three. Isn't there something you can do to hasten the work?_ " There was obvious desperation in his voice. There was no way he could even stand two more weeks at his temporary workplace.

" _Well, there might be a way, but it'll cost you,_ " Tony looks into his eyes, resisting the urge to kiss him.

" _Name your price,_ " he says.

" _Oh, it's not money I'm after. I obviously have plenty of that,_ " Tony says in a very wise ass tone. " _You._ "

" _Me? What do you mean?_ " Rafael nearly blushes but forces it away.

"W _hat you think it means. You. Me. Whatever the night has planned for us_ ," he hands him a card with an address to his penthouse. " W _ait a minute, I'll send my chauffeur to pick you up but you can keep that. How does 7 sound?_ "

" _F-fine_ ," Rafael nods, taking the card, and tucking it into one of his pockets . Admittedly, this wasn't the first time he went on a quick date with someone so influential, but never with a billionaire .

Tony grins, " _Show me what you can do and if you can convince me, I'll put your building on top of my list_." Tony's eyes drifted to his backside and he bites his lip before looking at Rafael again as leads him out the door, " _There's no dress code, by the way._ "

Rafael grins seeing that look Tony was giving him as he opens the door, " _I'll dress accordingly. Thank you._ "

* * *

At the Stark penthouse.

Rafael walks into the penthouse, wearing a bright yellow rain jacket, a magenta polo shirt, and tight white pants.

Happy Hogan takes his jacket and leads him to a very modern waiting room, " _Mr. Stark will meet you in a few minutes_ ".

Rafael nods as Happy leaves, " _Thanks._ " He takes out a comb and fixes his hair. As soon as he finishes, Tony greets him. " _Hey._ "

Tony was wearing a more relaxed outfit, a dark plaid shirt with jeans, which Rafael found surprising. He's seen him on TV before, either as his superhero persona or in suits but never like this. " _Hey,_ " he repeats back. " _So, what is tonight's plan?_ "

" _You'll see_ " Tony flashes a grin before patting his face. " _Follow me._ "

Understandably, Rafael gives Tony a confused look but follows his lead.

Tony looks up, " _Jarvis, adjust the lights to 60 percent_." The lights automatically dim as they enter an elevator. He really enjoyed the pants Rafael was wearing. His backside looked ample while he was wearing a suit but this? These pants were made to show off what he had. He thinks to himself, "Someone paid attention." Something he didn't notice before was how well endowed he was. " _Damn_ ," he whispers to himself.

Rafael, surprisingly, was too busy looking at the various tech to even notice Tony ogling him.

Soon the elevator arrived at Tony's bedroom. " _Please, make yourself at home and we'll discuss business_."

Dummy, Tony's helper robot, brings over two glasses of white wine. " _Finally being useful, I see_ ," Tony side eyes the robot. The machine just whirs. " _Thanks_ ," he takes the glasses and hands one to Rafael as Dummy rolls away. " _Cheers_."

Rafael says the same. Sipping his wine, he observes that Tony's room was almost nothing but windows, finishing his drink. " _Somebody certainly likes the view_."

Tony smiles, " _Who doesn't?_ " He watches Rafael walk over and look out over the city skyline.

" _Touché_ ," Rafael turns his head slightly .

Tony walks over to Rafael and wraps his arms around his waist.

A slight blush shows on Rafael's cheeks. It was too long since anyone held him like that. His body tenses for a moment, but he soon relaxes, feeling Tony's body against his. Tony leans down and kisses his neck. Rafael closes his eyes, biting his lip, enjoying the moment.

Rafael turns around and kisses him, a little roughly. Tony found this very unexpected and he returned the gesture, pinning him against a window.

" _Mmmso, is this how we discuss business, Mr. Stark?_ ," Rafael smirks, pulling Tony closer to him.

" _Is there any other way, Mr. Barba?,_ " he said in a joyful but sarcastic manner.

" _In a technical sense, yes, but I can tell with you: no_ ," he snaps his teeth at him. This drove Tony crazy.

" _How do you know?,_ " Tony gives an inquisitive look.

" _I can read you like a book_ , " Rafael spins Tony around and this time it was Tony's turn to be pinned against the window.

Tony was stunned at how quick and strong this man was, despite his smaller stature. He looks down and notices Rafael was enjoying this. " _Someone's ready to 'discuss' business. This can be chapter 1_."

Rafael clears his throat as his cheeks turned, noticeably, crimson again.

Tony kisses his right cheek, " _Cute_."

" _I'll show you 'cute'_ ," Rafael sneered, pinning Tony's hands against the window with one hand as he kisses him and unbuttons his shirt with the other. His eyes go wide for a moment, peering at Tony's arc before he plants a couple of kisses around it. Tony moans slightly and Rafael grins, hearing him do so. " _Chapter 2_."

" _Read me,_ " he growls in Rafael's ear.

Rafael tosses off Tony's shirt, " _With pleasure_." He lets go of Tony's hands, kissing his neck and biting it gently.

Tony unfastens his belt and slips his hand under his pants. " _Chapter 3: Someone likes to go commando_."

" _You try wearing anything under these pants_ , " Rafael says against his skin, feeling Tony's hand on his member. As Tony slowly strokes him, his breath hitches and his knees buckle some. " _Ohh!_ " His hands grip Tony's back to keep steady.

" _Heh,_ " Tony takes his hand out and winks.

" _Por qué?! You're a damn tease!_ ," Rafael wanted more.

" _I've been called worse,_ " he patted Rafael's bulge.

* * *

Tony's Bed.

It took no time at all till both men were completely undressed. Tony was always fascinated with the nude body. Nothing to hide, just pure honesty. He took a moment to get a better look at Rafael. At least his clothes didn't lie about him having an ample bottom or about his boy. He even found the slight roundness of his tummy cute.

This time Rafael took notice of Tony staring and looked back at him, " _Something on my face?_ " Rafael was slightly self concious about his own body, especially looking at someone who clearly, he thought, was in better shape.

" _Oh no, just admiring the view_ ," Tony grinned as he crawled into bed and motioned Rafael to join him.

Rafael blushes again but he could tell Tony meant it and it felt nice to be wanted. He climbs into bed and starts to make out with Tony. Once more, Tony strokes him slowly. Rafael's eyes roll backwards for a moment, his nails digging into Tony's skin, muttering " _dios mío_ " multiple times. He leans in and whispers into Rafael's ear, " _Take me_."

" _Qué? W-what?,_ " Rafael's eyes went wide for a moment. He never took Tony as someone who was a bottom. Then again, he never thought he would get intimate with a billionaire. Tonight certainly was a night of surprises.

" _You heard me_ , " Tony shoots him one of his patented smart ass smirks.

Not shocking was how prepared Tony was for this as he pulled out the lube from the nightstand . As busy as Rafael was working with cases, even he had time to skim the daily gossip rags and large front page covers explaining how notorious Tony Stark was as a playboy when he had to pick up quick things to eat. Tony leans in, kissing Rafael, as he coated Rafael's boy with said lube. Rafael shivered under his touch.

" _Come on,_ " Tony got on all fours, moving his ass seductively for him.

Rafael took no time at all, climbing on top of him, and guiding himself into Tony's entrance. Sudden ecstasy. The pleasurable sensation he got from entering Tony nearly made him come, right then and there. It took a lot of control not to, since he knew the end result would be worth it.

Tony moans loudly, " _Mmmmm!_ " His fingers grasp the sheets of the bed as he felt Rafael thrusting slowly. He was a lot girthier than he figured but he didn't mind. In fact, he enjoyed it. Immensely.

Rafael slapped his ass as he picked up the pace. Tony let out a yelp, which he found irresistable. He leaned down, kissing his back and shoulders. " _Moan for me again. Mr. Stark,_ " he commands as he thrusts even harder into him.

Tony loved how dominating this man was. He truly underestimated as his arms gave way, his face hitting into the bed. All he could say was " _more!_ ". His voice slightly muted by the sheets.

Rafael slapped his ass, harder, " _As you wish_ ," quickening his pace. He grabbed his hips, pulling himself further into the other man. He reached around and stroked Tony. He was hoping they would climax at the same time.

Tony was impressed by what he was doing. He made note how soft his hands were and how great they felt on his body and on his boy. " _Ohhhhyesss,_ " he moans even louder than before. His arc glowed bright, another sign he was enjoying this a lot.

Rafael felt a chill running down his spine, he was about to come soon. He was going as fast and as deep as he could. Then it happens. He comes hard into Tony. " _TONY!_ " and various Spanish words fly out of his mouth before laying on top of his back.

He didn't want to admit it or maybe he did but Tony loved being dominated by this lawyer, a profession he could not stand. Was this a new kink he just discovered about himself? Perhaps but he was practically hitting all the check marks of what he loved when people were intimate with him. He felt the sudden twitch of Rafael's boy before feeling his hot seed being released inside of him. Tony climaxes at the same time Rafael did. " _Raf-Rafi! Yessss!_ " The rest of him buckles onto the bed, panting hard for a few moments before Rafael pulls out and Tony adjusts himself to cuddle him, wrapping his arms protectively around him.

Rafael blushes once more but manages to conceal it as he lies his head on his chest, tracing Tony's arc with his finger.

Tony coos under his touch and looks down at Rafael, " _You've convinced me_."

" _What?_ ," Rafael looks up at him.

" _Your building? I'm putting it on the top of the list,_ " He thinks for a moment as he pulls up hologram schematics of it. " _Should take 2 weeks. If you can survive that,_ " he teases.

" _Shut it,_ " Rafael laughs as he kisses him. " _And thanks_."

" _No problem. And thank you, pasticcino_ , " Tony cuddles him as they fall asleep.

* * *

The morning after.

Tony usually leaves at the crack of dawn before his lovers awake, but he enjoyed Rafael's company so much that he decided to stay. Rafael wakes up after Tony does and wraps a sheet around himself.

" _No one can see you all the way up here_ , " Tony tugs on the sheet.

Rafael can only smile as he slaps his hand away, " _I prefer my privacy._ "

" _Whatever you say_ ," he laughs as Dummy rolls over with two cups of coffee. " _Thank you._ " He hands Rafael a cup. " _Milk, sugar?_ " Dummy rolls over to Rafael.

" _None, thanks_." He sits on the bed and sips his coffee. " _Uh, where's my clothes?_ "

" _Dummy's getting them_ ," Tony runs a hand through his own hair. Dummy reappears again with both of their clothes folded neat and clean.

Rafael grabs his clothes and heads off to the bathroom. Tony follows right behind him. Soon, they both wash up, got dressed, and head downstairs.

They are greeted by Happy who hands Rafael's coat back to him.

" _Thanks_ ," Rafael puts it on as they follow Happy to a limo.

" _Last night was quite nice. Perhaps we should do this again_ , " Tony holds Rafael's face in his hands as he kisses him gently.

" _Perhaps, hermoso_ ," Rafael couldn't help but smile under Tony's kiss before he enters a limo and leaves for home. As he does, he texts Rollins, " _So you'll never guess what I did last night lol_ "


End file.
